Return
by NightsRaven
Summary: Rating just in case. From the new DADA teachs pov. Set in 6th yr. Why does she owe Dumbeldore a favor? How does she know Snape? Friend or Foe?
1. Default Chapter

AN ~ I own nothing!! JK Rowling owns everything. Except for Hekate Kayoko, who is my own creation. Anything that does not come from the books is my own. If anyone seems OoC, I'm sorry. R&R!  
  
Hekate sighed as she pulled her long black hair into a high ponytail, rolling her eyes as she noticed the now obvious blue highlights in her hair. "As much as I find the blue in my hair interesting, I really wish it didn't stand out so much. Especially when my hair is up!" Looking once again in the mirror, she turned and walked out of her bathroom, heading into her bedroom. Shaking her head at the empty room, except for the multiple boxes stacked around the room, she pulled out her wand, pointed it at the boxes and murmured "Reducio," effectively shrinking them all so that they would fit into her pocket. Taking one more quick look around the room which had been her home for the past 16 years, she sighed knowing she couldn't postpone it any longer. "I'm really going back.back to Hogwarts..and everything else." And with that last thought, she disapparated, leaving behind her safe life, which had been so comforting, until her past finally caught up to her.  
  
**flashback - a week ago**  
  
"All is finally going well." She thought. "No more annoying owls from people she wished to forget, no more wizards, no more.." She sighed, "No more hiding behind a mask of a scared little girl." But of course, Hekate was wrong. Just as she finished thinking these peaceful thoughts, an owl flew in the open window. Groaning, and rolling her eyes knowing that everything had been too good to be true; she got up from her comfortable bed, and untied the letter from the owl's leg.  
  
Dear Miss Kayoko ~  
  
It has been along time since we last spoke. Although I am sure you remember me, and your years at Hogwarts, of which I am now and have been for awhile Headmaster of. I know you also remember the favor you owe me. And no you cannot refuse. I have kept my end of my promise to you, and left you alone, as you wished. But I cannot do so any longer; the dark lord has returned and is gaining power. I am in need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and wish for you to take up that position. I look forward to seeing you again in a week's time.  
  
Sincerely,  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster Of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Hekate cursed to herself. Of course, when she thinks that she is definitely away from magic in her life Dumbledore has to call in a favor. And He is back!! He's supposed to be dead, gone and definitely no more! She was supposed to be free.Sighing; she sat down and began to write her reply.  
  
Dear Headmaster ~  
  
**end flashback**  
  
And now, here she was, in Hogsmeade, looking up towards the castle that was the school called Hogwarts. A school like no other, a school for witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
AN ~ Should I continue? Let me know! 


	2. ch2

AN ~ Can anyone tell me how to get the font to show up bold or italicized? I only own the things that are obviously not JK Rowling's.  
  
Severus Snape was needless to say, not in the least bit happy. She was returning. After everything, she was coming back. She had promised she wouldn't and Albus had promised he wouldn't let her! S  
Storming into the Great Hall, not caring in the least that he was interrupting the Sorting, he shouted "Headmaster!!, I can not believe that you are allowing her to return! After everything that she's do-"Everyone stared at the usually calm Professor Snape, as he stopped mid-rant, no longer being able to speak.  
"You know, Sev, that it isn't in the least bit kind to say things about someone whom you have not seen in years." Standing in the doorway was non-other than Hekate Kayoko, wand out and pointed at Snape. Albus Dumbledore stood up, his eyes twinkling, as he looked towards the door way to the Great Hall and said "Everyone, I would like to introduce to you all Professor Kayoko, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! Who has just shown us an extraordinary example of a Silencing Charm." Rolling her eyes at the Headmaster, Hekate nodded to the students, walked past the silent and fuming Professor Snape, flicked him in the nose while whispering "It's been awhile," and then having a seat next to Professor McGonagall. "Hekate, would you be so kind as to remove the charm on Professor Snape so that we may continue with the Start of Term Feast?" Inquired Professor McGonagall. Sighing, wishing she could leave the angry man as he was, but knowing it was useless, Hekate did as she was bid and removed the charm. "YOU INGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT! After everything I've done for you, you repay me like this?! By breaking your word and showing up here as if nothing were the matter!?" Snape yelled. "Now listen, Professor!" Snapped Hekate. "I'm not a little kid anymore, and you can't boss me around! I am here because Albus requested for me to be here. No matter what you say, or what you call me, I am going no where until I have finished what I came here to do! You may either quietly sneer at me, as I no doubt you will anyway, and deal with my presence. Or you may choose to avoid the Great Hall, the teachers lounge, and the Defense Corridor for the rest of the year. Either way - Be so kind as to shout your overbearing mouth, seeing as no one here wishes to hear from you!" "HOW DARE Y-" Snape started. "SILENCE!!!!" Roared Dumbledore. "Both of you sit down and be quiet! Severus, Hekate is here for the rest of the year, deal with it. Hekate, stop arguing with Severus just because you can. You know how he is and you know why he is not happy to see you. So be quiet, the both of you!" Glaring at the new professor, as well as the gaping students, Snape turned and stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
AN ~ Ok..I know, I'm mean. This chapter isn't nearly as long as it could be, and for that I'm sorry, but I don't have the time today to write anymore. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it! 


End file.
